Riley's Birthday Surprise
by James Stryker
Summary: Maya surprises her girlfriend Riley on her 21st birthday. The fourth sequel to More Than Friends.


**Riley's Birthday Surprise**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for** ** _Girl Meets World_** **. Well, this is it. The one you've been all waiting for very patiently. The fourth sequel in the Rilaya series. In this story, it's Riley's 21** **st** **birthday and her girlfriend Maya has something special planned for her. This story is rated M for sexual content, which means a whole lot of Rilaya smut in the story. This story is college-AU, both Riley and Maya are twenty-one. This story will contain a lot of smut and if you don't like reading smut about Riley and Maya, then turn back and don't read it. If you're mature enough to read some hot Rilaya action, then more freedom to you. So here it is, my newest Rilaya story,** ** _Riley's Birthday Surprise._** **Enjoy.**

"Peaches, I'm home." Riley said as she entered the apartment after a long day from working at Topanga's. She took off her denim jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, looking around the apartment for her girlfriend. "Maya, where are you? Maya?"

Riley kicked off her pink flats as she walks over to the black leather couch and sat down, grabbing the remote from off of the coffee table and aimed it at the TV to turn it on. Riley starts flipping through channel to channel, looking for something good to watch. The pretty brunette hits the guide button on the remote and finds that they're showing _Captain America: Civil War_ on Starz and quickly turned it on. As Riley kept her eyes glued to the television, Maya comes out from behind the kitchen counter, sneaking over to the couch and starts jumping on the couch and wrestled Riley by surprise, causing her to yelp out.

"Surprise!" Maya shouted.

"Maya! Where were you? You had me worried! I thought that you were out." Riley said.

"No, I was here. I wanted to surprise you on your special day." Maya said as she wraps her arms around Riley.

"Is it our anniversary? Is it your birthday? Oh, no. Please don't tell me that Farkle has a camera planted in our apartment." Riley said.

"No, silly. Today's your birthday." Maya said as she gives Riley a red envelope.

"Ooh, is it for me?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Open it." Maya said as Riley opened the envelope, only to find a birthday card that Maya created. "I hope that you like it."

Riley opens the birthday card, revealing a coupon with a woman wearing a sexy white bikini on it.

"Full body massage. Sensual relaxation for your entire body. A 30-minute massage. So, am I giving you the massage?" Riley asked.

"No, the massage will be from me. I want to treat my special lady on her birthday. Besides, when you give out massages it feels like spiders poking at me." Maya said.

"But that's my spider move." Riley said as she does her spider move on Maya's back, making the blonde beauty shudder in disgust.

"Riles, you've done so much for me on my birthday. We had a romantic birthday dinner together on the roof and we danced and we stayed up all night and watched the sunrise. You were asleep and I watch you asleep in my arms. I want to do something special for you as well." Maya said as she quickly kissed Riley on the lips and grabbed the remote from off of the table to turn off the television.

"Maya, I was watching that. I'm at the good part of the movie." Riley whined.

"You've seen that movie like a hundred times. Stark provides Rhodey with exoskeletal leg braces that will allow him to walk again and Captain America breaks his allies out of the Raft. Bucky chooses to return to cryogenic sleep. And in the post-credits scene, Peter Parker tests a new gadget. Now, let's go." Maya said as Riley got up from the couch and followed her to the bedroom.

"Peaches, what's in there?" Riley asked as she watched her blonde girlfriend opening the door to their bedroom.

"You'll see." Maya grinned as she entered the bedroom with Riley. Riley looks around the bedroom, only to see the room was dimly lit with vanilla and lavender-scented candles. Calm, soothing instrumental music played in the background, coming from Maya's IPod. The bed was already set up with some towels on top. "You like what you see?"

"Wow. Maya, everything looks lovely." Riley smiled.

"Now, strip out of your clothes and lie down on your stomach." Maya said as he took off her grey faux leather peep toe slingbacks from off of her feet and watched Riley unbuttoning her light denim blue flared high jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down only to reveal her sexy pink floral print lace panties. Riley slowly moved her hands down to the bottom of her black floral print top, lifting it over her head and pulling it off to reveal her matching floral prink print lace bra with a cute lacy bow in the middle.

"Should I be in only my bra and panties or should I be completely naked for you?" Riley asked.

"Completely naked, sweetie." Maya said.

Riley reached back and unhooked her bra, then pulled her panties down to her ankles. Maya gently bit down on her lower lip and watched her girlfriend lie down on the towels. Maya walked over to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of honey-scented massage oil. The blonde beauty makes her way over to their bed and opened the bottle of massage oil, pouring a line down the length of Riley's back. Riley shivered a bit from the thick, cool liquid touching her skin as Maya went to work on her neck and shoulders. Riley moaned softly as Maya massaged the oil into her skin, taking in the sweet smell of honey.

"Mmm, smells good. What kind of massage oil is it?" Riley asked.

"It's honey." Maya replied.

"Honey?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. It's honey-scented massage oil for my honey." Maya said.

Riley closed her eyes and let out a relaxing sigh as Maya continued to work on her back. After working on her shoulders and her neck, Maya moved her hands down the sides of Riley's body, the pretty brunette could feel the blonde's fingers brushing up against the sides of her breasts. Maya moved her hands down to Riley's lower back and down to her butt as she firmly massages it. Riley continues to sigh in pleasure from Maya kneading her soft flesh, spreading her ass cheeks apart as her fingertips lightly brush against her tight, little asshole and down to her vagina. Riley tensed up a little and gasped at the feeling of Maya's fingertips touching her anus.

"Looks like somebody's a little sensitive there." Maya grinned as she continued down to the bend of Riley's knees, gently bending her leg up and starts massaging her foot. Riley giggled for a bit as she felt Maya's fingers rubbing the arch of her foot, getting it nicely coated with massage oil. Maya applied more oil onto her feet and massaged her soles and between each of her toes. Maya always thought that Riley had the most cutest toes. Maya works her way back up the inside of Riley's legs and parts her thighs as Riley felt her fingers brush against her pussy.

"Alright, now let's do your front." Maya said.

"Okay." Riley said as she flipped over on her back. She was now face up with her bare breasts exposed to her, feeling the cool air hitting her nipples. The blonde beauty applied oil to her girlfriend's C-cup breasts and starts massaging them softly. Riley closed her eyes and moaned softly as Maya massaged the oil into her breasts, keeping her focus on her light brown nipples, lightly massaging them to make the pretty brunette aroused from her touch. Maya slid her hand down in between Riley's legs and began to rub her vagina while leaning down to capture one of her erect nipples in her mouth. Riley moaned softly as Maya ran her fingertips up and down her thin pink vaginal lips. Maya's warm wet tongue circled around Riley's erect nub while gently stroking her clitoris, slowly pushing a finger inside her. She was already dripping wet.

"Mmm, Maya…." Riley moaned loud as Maya adds another finger inside her. Her muscles tightened around her fingers as Maya continues to thrust in and out of her.

"Don't even think about it, honey. Don't you dare cum until I tell you that it's time for you to cum." Maya said, being the dominant one. The blonde beauty moved her mouth from one nipple to the other, repeating her actions by nibbling, sucking and licking her girlfriend's nipple. Maya stops fingering Riley's pussy, reaching under her pillow and pulled out a blue vibrator, turning it on and held it against Riley's highly sensitive clit.

"Oh, god…Maya…." Riley moaned.

"You like that, Riles?" Maya asked as she bit her lower lip and gave Riley a seductive grin. Riley moaned in response as Maya rubbed the vibrator against her pussy. Maya gazed deeply into Riley's brown eyes and leaned in to kiss her. The blonde beauty deepened the kiss as she pushed the vibrator inside her girlfriend's dripping wet flesh. Riley released another moan as Maya kept sliding the vibrator in and out of her dripping wet hole. The blue-eyed blonde beauty left the vibrator inside Riley as she kissed her way down her oily nude body, licking and sucking on her clit while fucking her with the vibrator. Maya kept her eyes locked on Riley and gave her a seductive grin. The soft, soothing sounds of instrumental music and the pleasurable sounds of Riley's moans filled the room as Maya pleasured her.

"MAYA!" Riley cried out at she felt her orgasm coming. Her back arches, her toes began to curl and her knuckles turned white from gripping the bed sheets on their bed tightly, squirting her juices all over the vibrator and all over Maya's tongue. Maya slowly eased the blue vibrator out of Riley, watching her cum leaking out of her and leaned down to lap it all up. After lapping up her girlfriend's juices, Maya stood in front of Riley and unbuckled her faded denim overalls and removed her purple t-shirt, revealing her B-cup breasts and her black and red lacy thong.

"Like what you see, honey?" Maya asked.

"Definitely." Riley said as she tries to sit back up, but felt the palm of Maya's hand touching her breasts.

"Wait, Riles. I want you to stay down. There's something that I want to do." Maya said as she grabbed the bottle of honey-scented massage oil and poured some all over her own nude body while Riley watches. After having her nude body nicely coated with massage oil, Maya climbed onto the bed, hovering over the top of her face. Getting an up close view of her girlfriend's vagina, Riley leaned up and licked around Maya's slit to tease her for a bit. Maya shuddered in pleasure as Riley ran her tongue up and down her wet slit while gently tugging on trimmed patch of blonde hair.

"Mmm, you like playing with my hair? You like tugging on it?" Maya released some cute moans as Riley flicked her tongue against her sensitive clit. Maya looked down and gazed deeply into Riley's brown eyes.

The pretty brunette moved her hands up to Maya's breasts and lightly massaged them.

"Play with yourself, Riles." Maya moaned out as Riley stopped playing with her breasts. Riley grabs the blue vibrator from beside her and starts fucking herself with it while working her talented and teasing tongue on Maya's clit. Wanting to up the ante, Maya starts bouncing her curvaceous ass all over Riley's face, feeling her girlfriend's warm, wet tongue penetrating her hot and wet flesh. Riley moaned into Maya's vagina while she enjoyed the sweet taste of the blonde's wetness and the feeling of the vibrator penetrating her pink hole.

"Oh, my god…Riles…." Maya moaned out as she gripped the headboard while riding Riley's tongue, getting turned on by the idea of 69'ing with her and squirting her juices all over her face. Riley continues to suck, nibble, lick and tease Maya's highly sensitive clit. The blonde's moans intensifies as she feels her climax closing in.

"Riles, I'm gonna cum!" Maya screamed.

Riley's mouth went into a frenzy as she continued to devour her pussy. She licked and sucked on her labia, then lightly bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge and causing her to squirt her juices all over her tongue and in her mouth.

While trying to catch her breath, Maya eased herself off of Riley's face, turned around and climbed back down with her ass facing Riley again and her facing Riley's pussy. The blonde beauty leaned down to tease Riley's clit with her tongue while fucking her with the vibrator. Riley released a loud moan as gripped Maya's smooth hips and leaned up to return the favor by easing her tongue in and out of her vagina.

"Mmm." Riley moaned as Maya wiggled her ass on her face while she eats her out. "Keep doing that, peaches. I love it when you do that while I eat you out."

Maya continued to wiggle and bounce her luscious bubble butt on Riley's face. The blonde beauty continued to penetrate the pretty brunette's core with the vibrator while sucking on her clit. Riley lifts her legs up and wrapped them around Maya's waist. The pretty brunette ran her tongue up to Maya's puckered opening, working her teasing tongue on her hole while rubbing her clit with her tongue. Maya threw here head up and moaned loud as she felt Riley rimming her while playing with her clit. The blonde closed her mouth onto Riley's clit while fucking her harder. The two continued to pleasure each other in the 69 position as they shared their intense climax with each other.

Maya finally eased herself off of Riley and removed the vibrator from out of her vagina, lying next to Riley and held her in her arms with Riley cuddling into her. After recovering from their intense climax, Maya reached underneath their bed and pulls out a strap-on that looks realistic.

"Another round? Peaches, don't you think we should rest?" Riley asked while Maya puts on the strap-on.

"I'm not finished giving you your gift yet." Maya said. "Now, remember back in your room at your parents' apartment, you were being the dominant one in the relationship and you were being dominant with me?"

"Yeah, why?" Riley asked.

"I am going to get even with you." Maya said with a seductive, yet mischievous grin on her face. "Now, get on your knees."

"Where did you get the money to buy a strap-on? I mean, it looks realistic." Riley said.

"Farkle made it. It's molded after Lucas and I call it Lucas." Maya said.

"Lucas?" Riley asked raising her eyebrow at Maya.

"Are you going to keep asking questions or do you want me to fuck you? Now get on your knees!" Maya commanded.

Riley climbs off of the bed and keeled down in front of Maya, grabbing the rubber cock and starts licking the tip before sliding her mouth over it. Maya looks down and watched her beautiful and innocent girlfriend bobbing her head up and down the rubber shaft while running her fingers through her brown hair while she's going at a slow pace

"God, you look so sexy, Riles." Maya moaned as she continued to watch Riley sucking on the strap-on. Maya gently grabs the back of Riley's head and thrusts gently in and out of her mouth. Riley began to gag on the rubber cock for a bit after feeling the tip of the rubber cock going pass her gag reflexes. Riley stops sucking on the rubber cock and lies down on the bed while Maya pulls her to the edge of the bed, grabbing her ankles and pushed her legs back.

"Ooh, I love it when you're so flexible." Maya said as Riley starts blushing in front of her.

Maya ran the tip of the strap-on dildo up and down Riley's dripping wet slit to tease her a bit, making Riley whine a bit from her playful teasing.

"Peaches, stop teasing me and just fuck me already." Riley whined.

Maya stops her teasing on Riley and slowly pushes the rubber cock in her warm flesh, making Riley cry out in pleasure. Maya begins to move in a slow pace, leaning down to capture her lips with hers while taking her time, making sure that Riley feels every inch of the strap-on inside her. Riley bit her lower lip and moaned loud as Maya continued to fuck her.

"Mmm…Maya…" Riley moaned.

Maya grips Riley's hips tightly and increased her pace, going harder and deeper while teasing her sensitive clit. Riley kept her legs pushed back behind her head as Maya kept pounding her tight hole. The pretty brunette wrapped her legs around Maya's waist and her arms around her back, holding her tightly while she penetrates her. Her inner vaginal walls clench tightly and her cum surrounds the 7-inch rubber dildo. With one last thrust, Riley came hard all over the rubber cock, her juices spill out all over the bed sheets. Maya slowly eased herself out of Riley's vagina and took the strap-on off, then lied down next to her with their arms and legs wrapped around each other.

"So, did you enjoy your birthday gift?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. I loved it. Thanks for the lovely gift, peaches." Riley said, smiling at Maya. Maya kissed Riley on the lips quickly and reached underneath her pillow to pull out a small velvet box.

"What's this?" Riley asked, staring at the box.

"Open it." Maya said as she hands Riley the box. Riley opened the box, only to see a diamond ring in it.

"Oh, my God! Maya." Riley's eyes widened in surprise from the sight of the ring.

"Riley, you are my sunshine. My only sunshine. I love you with all of my heart. We have laughed, cried and been there for each other through every twist and turn in life. We have shared every secret with each other, let nothing come between us and have shared every form of close intimacy together, both physical and emotional. You are my hopes, my dreams, my one true love, my everything. I love you now and forever. Riley Amy Matthews, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Maya asked.

"YES! Yes, I will marry you." Riley said as she kissed Maya. "I love you so much, Maya Penelope Hart."

"I love you too, honey." Maya said.

 **And that was** ** _Riley's Birthday Surprise_** **. I hope that you all liked it and that cute Rilaya moment at the end. Next up, it's a story of your choice: the** ** _Bunk'd_** **story** ** _Xander's Babes_** **with Emma/Xander/Hazel, the** ** _Bunk'd/Jessie_** **crossover story** ** _My Girlfriend's Hot Nanny_** **with Jessie and Emma, the** ** _Adventures in Babysitting_** **stories** ** _Jenny's Fantasy_** **with Jenny and Zac,** ** _Living on the Wildside_** **with Jenny, Lola and Zac,** ** _Babysitter Fun_** **with Jenny and Lola and** ** _Double the Babysitters, Double the Fun_** **with Jenny, Lola and Trey, the** ** _Girl Meets World_** **stories** ** _Treating His Princess_** **with Riley and Lucas,** ** _First Experiences_** **with Topanga/Katy and Riley/Maya and** ** _Genius of Love_** **with Farkle and Smackle, the** ** _Pretty Little Liars_** **stories** ** _Hot Massage_** **with Aria and Hanna,** ** _A Friend's Comfort_** **with Spencer and Aria, or the Hanna/Caleb/Spencer threesome story** ** _Just the Three of Us_** **, or** ** _The Other Kingdom_** **story** ** _Magical First Time_** **with Astral and Tristan and** ** _His Two Girls_** **with Astral/Tristan/Hailey. Or if you have a request for one-shot story, I will also accept them through Google Forms. Remember, I only write lesbian, straight and female/female/male threesome stories. The link is on my page and remember to get rid of the spaces. Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, please be nice and no flames). I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
